


what think you of falling in love?

by withoutwords



Series: Isak and Even Short Fics. [14]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Living Together, M/M, Pets, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: “You got a dog,” Sana says unnecessarily, blinking at the hairy thing curled up on their couch.





	what think you of falling in love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really silly thing I wrote on tumblr the other day (with a few minor changes). I have felt wells of despair about my writing lately but this made me smile. I hope it makes you smile too.

“Rosalind,” is the first thing Even says to Sana when she comes to visit, waving out an arm to gesture across the room. “Because you can’t have true romance without a little Shakespeare.” 

“You got a dog,” Sana says unnecessarily, blinking at the hairy thing curled up on their couch. If Sana were asked she’d have thought they’d be cat people - cunning, and funny and secretly desperate for attention. 

_Sana’s_ a cat person. It made sense. 

“We needed someone to balance us out,” Even tells her with a shrug. “She’s a lot more serious than us.”

“The dog’s the serious one. Okay.”

“It’s true! Isak is quiet in the morning while he gets ready for work because he doesn’t want to wake her.”

“She’s a light sleeper!” Isak yells from the next room before poking his head around the corner. “And she does this weird, low growling thing at me if I go anywhere near her before nine.”

“She’s a rescue,” Even tells Sana before inviting her to sit at the table for tea. They’ve got a lot more space now, in their new place, and it’s set up so warm, and welcoming (perfect for a family). Sana's always filled with pride. “The couple had just had a baby and they weren’t sure she’d go well with a newborn.”

“I didn’t know you were hunting for pets.”

Isak clatters in with the pot. “We weren’t, we just stopped in to take a look.”

“And while all the other dogs were showing off she just curled her little snout at us like she knew we were just silly boys and she had no time for us.”

“So we decided we’d face up to the challenge,” Isak finishes with a laugh, letting Even pull him onto his lap and tangle their fingers together. 

“Wow,” sana says after a beat, still watching the lump of dog burrowed into their cushions. She doesn’t move. “I suppose you’ve mostly managed to figure out how to take care of yourselves. A pet’s the next logical step.”

“Oh, ha ha,” Isak snaps, pulling a face and elbowing Even who apparently thinks that’s hilarious. “Don’t come to us if you ever have kids and need some parenting advice.”

“Uh,” Sana waves her finger between the boys and their dog. “There’s a balance of power here and it’s not tipping in your favour.”

They don’t argue. Isak pours the tea - he’s getting better - and Sana fills them in about uni, and Even talks about his newest project that he promises to show her the sketches of when he’s happy with them. _Happier_ with them. 

They chat and they laugh and they run the clock down until the days gotten away from them. Again.

It’s just as Sana’s leaving that the dog makes a big, snorting noise and puts her head up, looking over. “Uh, bye Rosalind,” she says with a little wave, and _Even was right_. She really does curl her snout like she’s unimpressed. “Huh.”

“Don’t be offended,” Isak reassures Sana with a grin, walking her to the door. “Even’s the only person she’ll talk to most of the time.”

Sana scoffs, poking at Isak teasingly. “So she’s sleepy and grumpy and obsessed with Even. Maybe she’s not so different from you after all.”

Isak tries to jokingly and forcibly remove her while Even’s laughter carries down the hallway. She hears him shout, _oh my god I’m living with two Isaks!_ and Isak shout back, _shut up, that must be why you love her so much_ and she laughs to herself, pulling her phone out to text Eva. 

Maybe she'll get a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://thefancyspin.tumblr.com%22)


End file.
